Ułamek sekundy albo całe życie
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Laurel miała wiele różnych twarzy, ale ludzie najczęściej dostrzegali tylko jedną z nich, nie zastanawiając się jaka była naprawdę. Jako prawnik walczyła o poprawę losu zwykłych ludzi na długo zanim złożyła maskę. Z czasem przejęła schedę po swojej siostrze. Stała się Black Canary, kolejną bohaterką, której powoli ginące miasto bardzo potrzebowało. Studium postaci. Spoilery 4x18.
**Ułamek sekundy albo całe życie**

Twoja historia przeplata się z jego historią. Zawsze i wszędzie, na każdej ziemi, w każdym uniwersum. Jesteś jego częścią, tak samo jak on jest częścią ciebie.

* * *

Masz wiele różnych twarzy, ale ludzie najczęściej dostrzegają tylko jedną z nich i nie zastanawiają się jaka naprawdę jesteś.

Jako prawnik walczysz o poprawę losu zwykłych ludzi na długo zanim złożysz maskę. Kiedyś, tak jak twój ojciec, sądziłaś, że nie trzeba działać poza granicami prawa, żeby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Z czasem przekonujesz się, że jest inna droga. Ta wyznaczona przez łucznika w zielonym kapturze, który zajął miejsce poza ustalonym porządkiem.

Wasza relacja jest skomplikowana. Początkową fascynację zastępują wątpliwości, później —nienawiść. W końcu obciążasz go winą za to, na co nie miał wpływu. Wasze losy wciąż się jednak przeplatają. Zawsze jest obok. Zawsze nad tobą czuwa i pomaga tobie albo twojej rodzinie. A ty nawet nie zastanawiasz się dlaczego. Do pewnego momentu. Wreszcie wszystko nabiera sensu, gdy dowiadujesz się, że Oliver i Arrow to ta sama osoba.

Masz w sobie pasję, wewnętrzną siłę i odziedziczony po ojcu idealizm. Spadają na ciebie kolejne ciosy — zdrada ze strony najbliższych osób, którą można wybaczyć, ale nie zapomnieć, uzależnienie i depresja, wreszcie utrata pracy, która wiele dla ciebie znaczyła. Ale nigdy się nie poddajesz. Wychodzisz z tych wszystkich prób zwycięsko.

Z czasem przejmujesz schedę po swojej siostrze. Stajesz się Black Canary. Kolejną samozwańczą bohaterką, której twoje powoli ginące miasto tak bardzo potrzebuje. Być może bardziej niż prokuratora okręgowego. Coraz trudniej pogodzić ci te dwie odmienne strony twojego życia — ale z żadnej nie potrafiłabyś zrezygnować. Zwłaszcza, że chociaż jedna osoba z waszej drużyny zamaskowanych bohaterów powinna mieć jakąś normalną pracę.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie, na skutek tragicznego splotu okoliczności. twoja rola kończy się, zanim na dobre się rozpoczęła.

W krótkiej chwili, gdy twoja świadomość wciąż jeszcze trzyma się życia, zastanawiasz się, co tak naprawdę po sobie pozostawisz.

Głównie pustkę i ból w sercu ojca. W tych ostatnich chwilach myślisz głównie o nim. Nie o siostrze _(nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy, że gdy wyruszała w nieznane razem z Ripem Hunterem widziałaś ją po raz ostatni)_ , ani o matce, która odeszła z twojego życia _(choć ostatnio było między wami lepiej i nawet zaczęłyście odnawiać kontakty)._ Bo wiesz, że utrata ciebie go zniszczy. Nawet nie jest wam dane się pożegnać.

Jest jeszcze Oliver. Giniesz od jego strzały, ale nie chcesz, żeby się o to obwiniał. To nie jego ręka nią kierowała. To Damien Darhk cię zabił.

Wciąż jest ci bliski. I chyba wciąż go kochasz, chociaż tak bardzo cię skrzywdził. Nie z głupiej naiwności, tylko z tęsknoty za tym, co bezpowrotnie minęło. Gdy wasze życie było dużo prostsze.

Nigdy nie przejawiałaś zazdrości o to, że obdarzył uczuciem inna kobietę. Potrafiłaś sobie ułożyć życie bez niego. Nie miałaś zamiaru czekać, aż przyjdzie zastukać do twoich drzwi i zaproponuje, by spróbować ułożyć wspólne życie na nowo. Miałaś w końcu inne plany i marzenia, i wiele ścieżek, którymi mogłaś podążyć.

Ale twoja historia kończy się tutaj, gdy umierasz w tym szpitalnym łóżku. Twoja świadomość odrywa się od ciała i obojętnie, bez żadnych emocji, patrzysz z boku jak lekarze próbują uratować ci życie. Widzisz zszokowane twarze swoich przyjaciół i rozpacz na twarzy Olivera. Nie żałujesz straconego życia, bo w tym ostatnim momencie, gdy ostatecznie gaśnie _(godzina zgonu: dwudziesta trzecia pięćdziesiąt dziewięć)_ , uświadamiasz sobie, że wreszcie jesteś wolna.

I nawet nie wiesz, dla ilu ludzi stałaś się bohaterem.

* * *

Jest wiele różnych światów. Ale w rzeczywistości, którą kreuje tumblr, twitter i fan serivce nie ma dla ciebie miejsca.

 **Koniec**


End file.
